5DSBG059
"Kiriyazuki Dragon Rumbling! Hero's Tearing of Heaven and Earth - Part 2" is the 59th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason, Sakura and Latias vs Shigemori, continued. As the fight between the Kiriyazuki family rages on, a new evolution shows itself among the winds and reveals its all-seeing power. Featured Duels Turn 7 (Latias) *Latias activates her face-down Shinreiryu Gate, Special Summoning Psychic Dragon Hikari (ATK 1500). *Due to her effect, Latias also Special Summons Psychic Dragon Kasumi (ATK 1300). Due to the added monsters, Psychic Dragon Hero Shinri's ATK rises (ATK 1800 -> 2000). *Latias activates Hikari's secondary effect, raising the Level of Kasumi by 1 (3 -> 4). *Latias tunes her Level 3 Hikari and Level 4 Kasumi and Synchro Summons Sky Melody Dragon (ATK 2500); Shinri (ATK 2000 -> 1900). *Sakura activates her face-down Starstrike Shockwave, lowering the ATK/DEF of 1 monster Shigemori controls because she controls her Signer Dragon. She targets Elemental HERO Damage Shield (ATK 1500 -> 700 / DEF 3000 -> 2200). *Latias destroys Damage Shield with her card form, then directly attacks Shigemori with both her Sky Melody and Shinri (Shigemori: LP 6700 -> 4200 -> 2300). *Ends turn. Turn 8 (Sakura) Jason: 8 SPC, Latias: 8 SPC, Sakura: 8 SPC, Shigemori: 8 SPC *Direct attacks Shigemori with Starstrike Gale Dragon. *Shigemori Special Summons Enduring Soul (DEF 2800) from his hand, as he is under a direct attack with 3000 or less Life Points. *Sakura activates Piercing Wind, increasing the ATK of her Starstrike Gale Dragon by her 's ATK and allowing piercing damage, in exchange for only it attacking. (Starstrike: ATK 2500 -> 5100). *A replay occurs and Sakura attacks with her dragon. Due to Enduring Soul's effect, Shigemori survives the round with 100 Life Points, as that attack would've reduced his Life Points to zero. (Shigemori: LP 2300 -> 100) *Sakura ends her turn at this point. Turn 9 (Shigemori) Jason: 9 SPC, Latias: 9 SPC, Sakura: 9 SPC, Shigemori: 9 SPC *Activates Speed Spell - Banishing Last Draw, halving his Life Points and returning all banished monsters he has to the Deck and draws 5 cards. (Shigemori: LP 100 -> 50) *Activates Speed Spell - Fusion Shock, sending the top 4 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard and performing a Fusion Summon using the sent monsters as material. He sends , , and . *Jason activates the effect of his Elemental HERO Flower Valkyria, banishing 1 "Elemental HERO" in the Graveyard to negate the activation/effect of a Spell/Trap Card his opponent controlled. He banishes Elemental HERO Speed Star. *Shigemori activates Speed Spell - Catalyst Fusion, fusing monsters in the Graveyard as he had 7 or more Speed Counters. **He chooses to fuse Elemental HEROs Necroshade, Heat, Bladedge and Damage Shield; and Fusion Summons Elemental HERO Solar Cannon (ATK 3300). *Special Summons Elemental HERO Charger in Defense Position (DEF 1300) as he controls a Level 8 or higher Elemental HERO. **Activates its effect and transfers its own ATK to Solar Cannon (Charger: ATK 1900 -> 0; Solar Cannon: ATK 3300 -> 5200). *Shigemori activates his Solar Cannon's effect. By discarding a card, he could damage Jason, Sakura and Latias by half of Solar Cannon's strength; at the moment, 2600. *Jason activates Stardust Shred, Tributing the he had on the field to weaken Shigemori's monster by 2500. (Solar Cannon: ATK 5200 -> 2700). *Latias activates Synchronic Calming Melody, allowing her to Synchro Summon a monster using materials from her hand or field. She chooses to tune her Level 4 Shinri along with the Level 3 Psychic Dragon Haruka in her hand and Synchro Summons (ATK 2400). **Due to Moonlight Rose Dragon's effect, Latias can return a Special Summoned monster her opponent controls to the hand. Since Solar Cannon can't be targeted by effects, she returns Charger instead. *The secondary effect of Synchronic Calming Melody activates, lowering the amount of effect damage taken by a single card effect by 800; therefore reducing the damage dealt by Solar Cannon to 550 LP. (Jason: LP 5600 -> 5050, Sakura: LP 4000 -> 3450, Latias: LP 4000 -> 3450). *Shigemori Normal Summons Elemental HERO Charger in Defense Position (DEF 1300). Turn 10 (Jason) Jason: 10 SPC, Sakura: 10 SPC, Latias: 10 SPC, Shigemori: 10 SPC *Activates Speed Spell - Synchro Chain. While he has 8 or more SPC, Jason can Special Summon 2 Synchro Monsters with a combined ATK equal to or less than the one with the highest ATK he controls. Since his Shooting Dreamstar Dragon currently has 5000 ATK, Jason Special Summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (ATK 2800) and Shinkansen Panther - Saber Black Pride (ATK 1500). *Summons Synchro Egg (ATK 500). *Jason activates its effect, allowing him to banish it along with a Tuner in the Graveyard to Synchro Summon. He banishes it along with the in his Graveyard and Synchro Summons Moon Wyvern (ATK 1100). *The effect of Attack Gainer strips Solar Cannon of its ATK once more (Solar Cannon: ATK 2700 -> 1700). *Jason performs Top Clear Mind and initiates a Delta Accel Synchro. He tunes Level 7 Dreamlight Dragon, Level 2 Moon Wyvern and Level 3 Saber Black Pride and Delta Accel Synchro Summons Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon (ATK 4500). Due to Saber Black Pride, it gains 1000 ATK. (ATK 4500 -> 5500) *Due to its effect, Jason draws another card and gains 400 Life Points for each has 5 at the moment (LP 5050 -> 7050), then the ATK/DEF of Shigemori's monsters weaken by half of the gained LP. (Solar Cannon: ATK 1700 / DEF 3000 -> ATK 700 / DEF 2000; Charger: ATK 1900/DEF 1300 -> ATK 900/DEF 300). *Activates Speed Spell - Cosmic Twin Synchro, banishing the Stardust Dragon in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon a monster of equivalent Level using the materials from the hand or Deck. Jason tunes the Level 4 Elemental HERO Sakura, Level 3 and Level 1 from the Deck to Synchro Summon Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason (ATK 3000). *Activates Storm Signer's ability, allowing Jason to banish the top 2 cards of his Deck to power his soul card (ATK 3000 -> 4200). *Activates Speed Spell - Fanged Glorious Fusion, allowing Jason to Fusion Summon a monster using materials in the Graveyard. Jason fuses Elemental HERO Sakura, Defender of the Ice Barrier and Boost Warrior and Fusion Summons Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura (ATK 3300). *The secondary effect of Fanged Glorious Fusion activates, allowing the destruction of the opponent's monsters with less than Sakura's ATK of 3300. Jason destroys both Solar Cannon and Charger. *Sakura activates her face-down Battlecry of the Wind Deity, allowing her to banish all WIND monsters in her Graveyard in exchange for letting Latias and herself treat their monsters as Jason's for the turn. *Jason activates the effect of Shooting Dreamstar Dragon; allowing him to check the top 4 cards on his Deck. He reveals Elemental HERO Hayari, Elemental HERO Mizukari, and ; which meant 3 Tuners and 4 attacks. *Jason activates the effect of his Storm Signer, allowing it to strike once for every "Elemental HERO" revealed. He reveals , Elemental HERO Moonlight Valkyria, Elemental HERO Hayari and Elemental HERO Sakura, allowing four strikes. **At this point in time, the cumulative damage available for Jason, Sakura and Latias's monsters to deal is 82,900. *Jason, Sakura and Latias attack Shigemori directly with all their monsters (Shigemori: LP 50 -> 0 -82,850) Jason, Sakura and Latias win. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters